


Tossed

by Ocimi



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur gets knocked out, Train robbery goes wrong, thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocimi/pseuds/Ocimi
Summary: The first mission, but not
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan & Van der Linde Gang, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Tossed

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Eyezayar play the goodest Boah and the bug bit. Just a short, not very good, fic. Also I had to rewrite it as I accidentally saved over it... so I grew grumpy.

Arthur ran ahead of Lenny, aiming for the trains control when a shovel met his face with a harsh CLANG causing Arthur to stumble back long enough for the train conductor to grab him and begin to choke him out with the shovel. Lenny shouted about not having a clear shot when suddenly the conductor let up before grabbing Arthur's coat and hauling him over the edge of the train. The ground rushed up to meet his face and he heard Lenny shout as it met him. His head cracked against the ground before he rolled and rolled and rolled, feeling his ankle crack pain blossoming from it as he shouted. His wrist popped and pain hissed up his arm before a rock smacked his head stopping his roll but also knocking him unconscious briefly. When he came to he heard hooves racing towards him and he grunted as he struggled to claw his way behind the rock that he idly noted had his blood on it. He panted as he lay against the offending boulder. A few hours, and a few moments of consciousness, Arthur had hands ghosting over his face.

"Arthur?" He heard, peeling his eyes open. His eyes met Dutch's concerned brown eyes, as they raked over his face. Blood dripped from a cut on his forehead into his eyes, his wrist dully ached and his ankle pulsed white hot pain. He hissed as Dutch gently touched the gash on his head.

"M' ankle." He rasped out, grabbing Dutch's wrist with his good hand. He glanced behind Dutch and saw Lenny holding the count, eyebrows worriedly scrunched up. Micah looked unburdened as he smoked leaning against a tree and Bill? Well Bill stood there watching, next to Charles who was searching his saddle bag for bandages. Dutch looked down and cursed, looking at oddly twisted body part. He called for Bill to help him get Arthur up, while Charles trailed behind, offering to bandage his head. Dutch nodded as they worked about getting his head and wrist wrapped before turning their attention to his ankle. Dutch cursed, wishing Hosea was there as he was always more knowledgeable about broken bones before figuring it best to leave it for the moment. Together Bill and Dutch worked on getting Arthur onto The Count so they could ride hard back to Colter. Ignoring Arthur's shout of pain they managed to get him on the horse.

"Boys! Let's ride!"   
-  
When Arthur came to (when did he get knocked out?) he was laying a cot, head bandaged and ankle throbbing. He tried to sit up but his sprained wrist gave up when he put pressure on it, causing him to cry out. Hosea and Susan rushed into the room to see what the commotion was about. The light that streamed in the open doors caused Arthur to slam his eyes shut with a curse, his head thunked back onto the cot that groaned with the movement. 

"You're lucky that fall didn't kill you, Mr.Morgan." Susan tutted as she went about removing the bandage on his forehead before replacing it. Hosea hummed in agreement as he examined Arthur's swollen foot. He hissed a breathe when Hosea poked at his ankle.

"Broken, I reckon. Your wrist is out of commission too, and that's a nasty gash on your forehead. Overall, you should be fine in a few months." Hosea began to lecture Arthur about train safety when Dutch burst into the room.

"Gentlemen! And Susan! The snow is finally beginning to thaw, now is the time to move. The sooner we move the sooner we can unload these Cornwall bonds." Dutch began, eyes roaming Arthur's bruised face. His eyes focused on his neck a little longer then Arthur thought Necessary. Arthur grinned through the pain.

"I'm ready to put this damn mountain behind me." Hosea huffed as he and Susan danced around each other tidying up Arthur's bed side. Dutch strutted over to Arthur's bedside, helping him sit up, and swinging one of his arms around Dutch's shoulders. Together, with most of his weight on his father's shoulder, they hobbled out of the cabin Arthur had woken up in.

"Reckon we are ready to leave now, assuming you feel up to it?" Though looking around Arthur doubted there was any option but to agree as the rest of the camp was packed up and ready to go. They hobbled over to a wagon that Hosea had climbed up into and clutched the reigns. Arthur gulped as he eyed up the height of the wagon.

"Well this is sure to be fun." Arthur joked as Dutch guffawed, helped shove him up into the passenger seat with Hosea antagonizing them in jest. Eventually Arthur was situated on the wagon, both men out of breathe as Hosea chortled at them.

"Alright, let's head out!" Hosea said, wiping a fake tear away as Dutch huffed and turned away, fake angry. The wagon groaned into action as Charles hopped onto the back with Lenny. Dutch walked next to them until they reached his designated wagon. Soon they'd be on their way to better, hopefully warmer, land. 

-

The wagon wheel, luckily waited until they reached the overlook before collapsing, knocking Arthur into Hosea and causing Charles and Lenny to knock heads. Everyone groaned before scrambling off the wagon as Susan started to shout at them. Arthur remembered too late about his broken ankle as he hopped off the wagon, crumpling onto the ground with a shout. He sat up dazedly before Hosea and Susan crowded around him. 

"I forgot, I'm alright!" Arthur exclaimed, grunting in pain as he pushed up onto his knees, and with the help of Grimshaw and Hosea he was able to stand, and hobble, over to a chair grabbed by Swanson.

"Jesus, Arthur. You have the worst luck! Thrown off a train, knocked out, broken bones. What next, my boy!" Dutch said, coming over to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. They silently examined the area around them.  
"I like this spot, Dutch. Think we could make this work." Arthur said, glancing up at Dutch. Dutch met his eyes, and his eyes crinkled with joy as he grinned.

"Once you heal up, we can really make this a home!" Dutch said, his gaze moving from Arthur to the beautiful view of Horseshoe Overlook. Arthur grabbed his journal from his satchel and started to Sketch as Dutch lit and smoked up a cigar beside him. 4 weeks later and Arthur could put weight on his ankle, 3 after that he was good as new.


End file.
